batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ventriloquist (Mark Hamill)
Arnold Wesker was a librarian who had Multiple Personality Disorder. He went ot Arkham Asylum to treat it, where he found Scarface. He is played by Mark Hamill in The Unconfirmed Sightings of the Batman. Hamill also voices Scarface. Early Life Not much is known about Wesker's early life except that he was from a large family that would always leave him out. Wesker liked to pretend he had friends and play with them. Unconfirmed Sighting #1 Arnold Wesker was a librarian at the Gotham Friends Library. Wesker was part of a large family and he didn't get very much attention. He kept muttering to himself and some of his colleagues noticed. They sent word to a doctor and he was checked up. The doctor diagnosed him with Multiple Personality Disorder. Wesker decided to go to Arkham Asylum to treat his disease. When he got to Arkham he saw a puppet in the waiting room. He asked one of the nurses about it. She said it used to belong to a prisoner and that it's name was Woody. Wesker picked up the puppet and hid it under his coat. On his way out of the Asylum the metal detectors beeped. The puppet fell out of his coat and hit a sharp tile. There was a long cut on the puppet's eye. Wesker brought it home and cared for it. He treated it as his son. He thought the puppet could speak to him so he used it to channel his MPD. One day the pupped told him to kill someone. He obayed it and picked up Woody, or as he had renamed it "Mr. Scarface". Wesker went outside and shot a man on the street. Wesker threw his voice and used Mr. Scarface as a ventriliquist dummy. He ran home and no one ever found out. Another day, Scarface told him to kill two people. Wesker obayed again and went outside and shot two college students getting coffee. Batman heard about these shootings and decided to take a look. He went into an alleyway and waited. An old man walked in the alley carrying a puppet and a gun. "Put it down!" yelled Batman. The puppet mumbled something and Wesker shot. Batman dodged the bullet and hit Wesker, knocking him out. Wesker awoke in Arkham Asylum with a nurse looking at him. "Look!" she said. "I found Woody!" and she held up the puppet for Wesker to see. Death One day Wesker was found dead in his cell in Arkham. He was covered in blood and there as a puppet next to him. The experts think that Wesker killed himself by sharpening his nails on the side of the wall. His doctor's are confused because they say he was acting better. Appearence Wesker had brown and grey hair with a large bald spot. He usually wore a vest and a bowtie to work. He carried a handgun in his pocket. He also held a puppet named Scarface so he could channel his MPD. Scarface was a bald ventriliquist dummy with peeling paint and a pinstriped suit. Category:Nolan Bat-Villains Category:Nolanverse Category:Bad Characters Category:The Dark Knight Series